star_wars_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyra (HM-87)
HM-87,or as she prefers 'Lyra, '''is the one and only HM droid, a droid that looks like a human, but is very much a droid. Lyra is from the planet Alfreda, which no longer exist. While Lyra seemed to have something against Jedi's and users of the force, because her planet was destroyed because of the Empire, mostly due to Darth Vader, but Lyra somehow found herself befriending Luke Skywalker. Lyra, a girl without emotions has a complicated life, and has always wished she would knew what it would like to "love". Biography (or what the heck Lyra was doing during the movies) Revenge of The Sith just sitting and chilling basicly. Sometime when ever that one show Rebels TBA Personality and Traits Lyra is rather optimistic, and seems to always have a smile on her face. But Lyra is also a rough and tumble girl. She is always ready for battle, and will stop laughing and jump into action at any given time. Lyra is also kind of protective, and will risk her own life for others. Smiling and tough, Lyra is just that person who kind of seems to have not alot up in her head, but she does and what she does is not all rainbows, but fighting techniques and battle preparation. She is a strong-minded girl, independent, and anything but cliche. Lyra is a fast and smart thinker, and can be rather dangerous due to her having the mind of a droid, plus the look and functions of a human. She can fool people easily, which makes everyone an easy target to her, but she is a hard target for others. Relationships Miicon Lyra's only friend was Miicon, her creator. She "loved" him like a father, talked to him like a friend, and felt safe with him like anyone. Miicon was the one who taught her what she might need. He protected her, because he didn't intend for his droid to become a spy for the Alfredian goverment. Miicon was the first person HM-87 meet. He was the one who gave her her nickname "Lyra". Luke Skywalker The first time she meet Luke Skywalker, Lyra thought that they would be enemies for life. But no, Luke and Lyra are like the best of friends. When Lyra first meet Luke, she admittedly jumped into battle mode and nearly attacked him. After Leia explained to her that Luke was good, Lyra started to warm up to Luke. Leia Solo (?) Leia and Lyra are like sister, best of friends, whatever you want to call them. They were basically inseparable. This is possibly because of the loose to both share, or anything else for that matter. You wouldn't be surprised if Lyra was revealed not to be a droid and was Luke and Leia's triplet XD. Rey (Skywalker?) Rey was like Lyra's daughter and Lyra was like Rey's mother. Lyra's relationship with Rey will change once we learn more bout Rey's backstory. Lyra is related to Skywalkers in some way, though I can't decied if it was because for whatever reason Luke married her or it's because Lyra and Luke both adopted Lyra which makes her a skywalker? IDK Also, characters with her relationships to be explained are: Han Solo, Chewie, C-3PO, R2-D2, Channella, Lyra Solo, Aduka, Alana, Prettla, and Kylo Ren. Category:Droids Category:Females Category:HM Units Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Characters Category:Characters Appearance Lyra was made out of a special material only found on Alfreda, which is what gave her her human like appearance. She has a tan, soft plating. Lyra is actually not a finished droid, thus her left arm doesn't have any plating. It is just wires and gears, and she always covers up her left arm, no matter what. Another part of being an unfinished droid is that her right eye is not a human looking eye, it is a blue round circle. The reason for her not being finished is because Miicon's unit was shut down, and so the one droid he was working on he never finished her. Lyra has a brown hair and part of it is ALWAYS covering up her right eye. Only a few times has to ever shown her other eye, and those were to her friends or because of battle. Power and Abilities Droid Abilities Since she is part droid, Lyra has multiple special abilities. As shown in the quote above, Lyra can shot little bullets from her fingers. A common combat tool she uses, but rarely does because she first as to put some bullets in her fingers then has to... yeah. Lyra can also pull weapons out of thin air, or at least it appears she can. She really keeps them in a bag, but can have them come to her beg and call. Mental Strength Lyra is rather smart. She can easily adapt into any situation, and will know what to do all most all the time. With a droid like brain, Lyra can easily calculate things in a split second, figure out condernets, and sometimes hack programs and find weakness just using her brain. Lyra's mental strength is part of what makes her dangerous, so watch out the next time you see a girl staring at you, she might be Lyra hacking your IPhone! Physical Strength Strong minded, Lyra is also physically strong. Despite looking like a weak female, Lyra is very strong. She can lift you up in there air, throwing you across the room and slam you into the wall. (I did mention she's dangerous, right?) Fighting comes easy to her, and she is like the champion. Jedi Powers Around one or two months before Luke started training his group of future jedi's, Lyra had asked him to train her. Even though he declined at first, Lyra did eventually started training. She has mastered the force, another part of her that makes her dangerous. This droid has some extreme control over the force, which is weird because she's a droid. Lyra also has a lightsaber, a teal one. She actually crafted it herself, and it works as well as a normal one. Lyra sometimes doesn't want to use her jedi powers, because it will remind her of Luke and Rey. Equipment Lyra, as said above, has a lightsaber. It is has a teal blade and a gray handle. She crafted it herself, and she was so dedicated to the fact that she was a jedi and she would have a lightsaber, she almost used her gears to make it. Luckily, she didn't have to. Lyra is very skilled with her lightsaber, another part of her dangerous nature. Quotes Gallery Jedi Lyra.png|Full Colored Lyra Droid Jedi.png|Lyra x Luke I SHIP IT HandDrawnLyra.jpg|Lyra hand drawn Lyra's LightSaber.png|Her lightsaber LyraVSBen.png|None colored Lyra. She's VS. Ben AKA her her nephew Lyra.png Lyra'sEye.png|Lyra showing luke her other eye. I CAN'T DRAW LUKE OKAY LyraAndKylo.png|Lyra, trying to talk some sense into Kylo Ren. LyraHM-87BySab.png|Lyra, by Sabine LyraAndKylo2.png|Lyra and Ben.. Colored! Notes * Lyra acturly has no given gender. Miicon didn't give her female or male programming, but did give a female look. Lyra felt more female and so she's a female * Lyra is the first female droid to be a jedi. Well, the first DROID to be a jedi * She seems to always act like a kid, and there's a reason for that. SHe can live forever, and her age not only depends on when she was made, but her programming too. She's 19+, but acts more like an 11 year old to her programming. *Lyra gets her nickname because in Alfredian mythology, Lyra was a doll brought to life. ''Sky Doll Lyra, the myth, was Lyra (Hm-87)'s favorite story. Thus, Miicon gave her the nickname Lyra since Lyra's story is very similar to this tall. *Lyra's full title is '''Queen Lyra (Skywalker) (The Droid) of Nabooian Royalty and Alfredian Home World. '''She prefers Lyra. *As revealed in the untitled chapter of A HM Droid from Alfreda, Lyra's other eye can be used as a projector, and can project anything she has seen or imagined. *Lyra Solo, daughter of Lyra's childhood friend, Channella is named after her. *In real life, Lyra would probably be a normal girl with a prosthetic hand and a scare over her eye, who's country was taken over. *If Alfreda never blew up, I think Channella and Lyra would get married. Yes, Channella and Lyra. I ship it. And I ship it badly. *YES I SAW THE FIRST MOVIE AND I KNOW THAT MIDI-CHLORIANS EXIST AND A DROID PROBBALLY CAN'T HAVE THEM, but don't you want to dream! WE ALL HATE MIDI-CHLORIANS BECAUSE WE WANT TO BE A JEDI! Don't you want the same for Lyra :(? *Her theme song is Lost Boy by Ruth B. Replace Peter Pan with Luke Skywalker, Neverland with Naboo, Lost boys with the star wars crew and BAM Lyra's life. *Lyra was a spot on idea with no personality. She then just ended up as a poem esc person with grimms thrown in for good measure. Category:Droids Category:Females Category:HM Units Category:GrimmsDePytheLover Category:Grimms' Characters Category:Characters